My neighbour's hands
by AlcoholicTree
Summary: Lambo has a growing fetish for his next-door neighbour's hands. Reborn has a soft-spot for the obnoxious, cow-obsessed teen, an apartment unit away. AU, RL.
1. Meet

_A/N: AU, RL, assuming Lambo is 18 and Reborn is uh, an adult. Inspired by ahoshi! by selandora, best RL fic IMHO (and i think i wrote this fic heavily influenced by it)._

* * *

The moment I saw him I knew he was a shady character. Freaky eyes obscured suspiciously by a fedora, wearing a tuxedo all the time and not to mention his pet lizard –chameleon, whatever that is. So I just moved into this apartment block and I decided to be a good neighbour and drop by his house.

He greeted me by slamming the door right into my forehead.

"Ow, what the fuck!" I flailed around, clutching my head, mochi I was supposed to give to him soaring into the air – flying at the speed of light – and he caught it with ease. The man cocked an eyebrow at my colourful language and I eventually stopped shrieking.

"Stupid cow." With that, my new neighbour had decided on my nickname, of course, noticing my awesome cow print shirt and uh, cow slippers. I was pretty much obsessed with cows – I mean they're pretty cool with their spots and eating grass and farting methane that causes a hole in the ozone. I digress. After that I launched into a huge protest and gave him the insult treatment Lambo-style until he was begging on his knees and crying for mercy.

"Open up, evil-tuxedo-man! I'm supposed to be a good neighbour and exchange polite talk with you! Don't just slam the door on me!" I hollered, after the tuxedo-man promptly closed the door shut. He reopened it again and this time whacking my forehead for the second time, sending me sprawling on the floor.

"Shut up, you're disturbing the other neighbours. And my name is Reborn, now go away." He deadpanned, while I groaned on the ground. It was then that I met my nemesis, the evil villain in every great hero's storyline. I knew I was bound by fate to defeat this tuxedo-evil-man-Reborn, but first I'm pretty hungry so I guess- lunch first.

"Stupid Reborn, slamming his freaking door on my head twice… and not even a word of thanks for the mochi." I muttered to myself, turning on the gas stove and adding pasta. I stood there waiting for my pasta to be ready and then the phone started ringing.

"Yare yare, yes hello?" I picked up the phone impatiently. The following 20 minutes was just a blur of screeching and yelling as my mother and aunt nagged my ears off. I don't need you to tell me to change my underwear everyday, I don't need you to remind me to clean my ears after my bath, I don't need you to tell me to fold my blanket because I usually don't even bother making my bed in the first place, I don't need you to remind me to eat my – wait speaking of that, is that burning I smell? I gingerly placed the phone on the table while the nagging tirade continued and headed for the kitchen and I was almost knocked out by the terrible burning smell.

"Help help oh crap my pasta!" I ran around panicking and grabbed the pasta from the stove but I forgot that the pot was about the same temperature as the sun so the dried out pasta spilled all over the floor and if things couldn't get any worse, the fire alarm system turned on and the sprinklers started spewing water happily all over me. "Oh fuck!" when in doubt, panic and swear, and then curl up in a ball beside the kitchen counter and stare at the soggy burnt pasta all over the floor.

"What's going on in here?" a deep voice demanded and I turned around to see my not-so-friendly neighbour glowering down at me. I stopped swearing and looked up at him through my wet fringe.

"Uh..uhm…" I stuttered, embarrassed for once. Reborn sighed and removed his jacket and tie – holy, he looks amazing in that shirt –

"I was cooking, you know, my lunch." I snapped out of it, and pointed vaguely at the burnt mess on the kitchen tiles. The sprinklers finally stopped and Reborn unceremoniously grabbed a kitchen cloth and threw it in my direction, before disappearing into the toilet to look for a mop. I picked up the cloth gingerly and hissed when my burn (it was a really hot pot) came in contact with the cloth.

"Where did you hurt yourself, stupid cow?" Reborn grabbed my arm and inspected it mechanically. He discovered the angry red slash across my palms and instructed me to hold the wound under the tap while rummaging for my first aid kit. "Uh, sorry about this…I'm usually not that careless, it's just that my mum called and I'm awesome at cooking alright! That day I made –" I started rambling as usual but was cut off when owwww fuck the cream burns!

"Stay still, cow." He commanded and I settled with sniffling at the burning sensation of the cream on my burn wounds. I watched Reborn's hands apply the cream more gently now, after I've shut up and did anyone ever notice that he has such long fingers? His finger pads are awfully calloused though I don't think that would really fit the bill for a pianist, I was suddenly struck with the image of Reborn dancing along in a tutu to classical music and burst out laughing.

"Will u stay still!" the man glowered at me and made me sober up immediately. Way to go, only a few minutes of interaction and his innate asshole-ness is already in full bloom. I watched his fingers bandage my hands, with a strict precision and I fought the urge to wriggle about uncomfortably. The room was too quiet! His fingers, wrapping the bandage around – once, twice, reaching out to cut the gauze, I was hypnotized by those seasoned- snip snip, attaching the tape with ease that I (begrudgingly) would never be able to do, and then his hands retreat and I snap out from my intense-eye-makeout with his hands. Wait, why was I so fixated on his hands?

"Uh, thanks." I scratched my head absently, somehow unable to meet his eye.

"Now, clean up the rest of the mess yourself." Reborn declared, with a heartless hairflick and a throw of the mop, he went out of my apartment before I could launch into an angry tirade.


	2. Drink

"Reborn! Nyahahah! The great Lambo is here with a righteous purpose!" I hollered, giving his apartment door a few hard knocks for emphasis. In my hand was a plastic bag of beer, which I bought (legally) for the sole purpose of getting my uptight neighbour drunk.

The backstory (in summary) goes like this: One day in school, my minions, namely Yamamoto and Haru were babbling on about how Gokudera (another classmate) was too uptight and I chipped in my two cents worth about him having a colossal icicle stuck up his ass (to which Yamamoto spat out all the water he was drinking onto Tsuna's face..strange) and Haru told us all that the way to reveal a sinister (Reborn), asshole-ish (Reborn), unhappy (Reborn) man is to make him drunk. Yeah so I adapted it into context and decided that Reborn needs a bit of alcohol to stop being such a domineering snide prick!

Reborn opened the door and crossed his arms condescendingly while staring me down. I ignored him and pushed past him into his apartment, mentally cheering for successfully inviting myself into his house. It has been about two weeks since I've moved in, and two weeks of trying to jump at him (in the ninja-attack way, of course) at the lift lobby and gossiping with the middle-aged ladies at the supermarket.

"What are you doing in my apartment?" Reborn had to learn a thing or two about hospitality, really! You can't just throw out a kind and handsome neighbour who's helping you to become a more charming individual by getting wasted. I struggled and whined and pleaded (with the cute cow eyes too) to let me stay and that I wouldn't bother him. He told me he highly doubted it but settled down eventually, ignoring me and took out a labtop to do some boring shit with it. Seeing the positive results of my invasion, I coaxed a can of beer into his hand and told him to drink up.

"If you don't pretend you don't exist, I will chase you out of my apartment." He deadpanned.

I sulked and played with the can in my hand forlornly. My plan to see a drunk Reborn wasn't working out so well, as I took a swig at the beer.

"I-I'm just a little lonely." I confessed, in a tiny voice. "Just a little, of course. I mean, my old house used to be all crowded and my sisters bitch-slapping each other over hair products… and then they all decided to move back to Italy but I wanted to stay – I like Japan much better. And it gets pretty quiet sometimes…"

The sight of a poor, innocent teenager in distress had moved the evil, cold man's extremely tiny heart. Reborn closed his labtop with a sigh and opened that can of beer. I broke into a wide grin and told him how invincible I am and to drink more beer.

"I will never get drunk, you know that, cow?" he smirked, crossing his legs. I took that as a challenge.

"Let's play I have never!" I yelled, but being a spoil sport as usual, Reborn stared at me and told me he was too old to play childish games.

"Okay since you're so enthusiastic, let's play." I ignored his lack of response. "I have never worn a fedora before." Reborn balked and gave me a dirty stare.

"You're such an idiot." He praised me kindly.

The following hour was spent with Reborn's attention fixed pointedly at the TV and taking occasional sips of beer while I ended up drinking non-stop, since there was nothing else for me to do except try to get some sort of reaction from Reborn, failing miserably and then going back to my drink. I even tried to poke his ridiculous-looking sideburns but he reached under his sofa and produced an effing gun from underneath. I was quiet for the next 5 minutes.

"I have never cried from a disney movie before." He sneered. Yes! Success! Wait wha-

"Hey! Tangled was really touching okay! I really thought the dude was going to fucking die!" I pointed a finger at him accusingly. Reborn gave me the look of judgment. A couple of days ago, the evil man had knocked down my door asking what the hell was wrong with me only to be greeted with an embarrassing image of me bawling my eyes out (loud enough for the neighbours to hear) in my cow-print pyjamas, watching the ending of a Tangled tale.

"Shut up, Reborn! I'm not gay!" I decided angrily.

"Whatever you say." He looked at me funny and sighed, and then turned back to the news on TV. I glared at him and downed two more cans of beer in that suffocating silence. I sneaked a glance at Reborn, gaze edging down from his sharp features to that loosened tie, and locked on his left hand that was in view, half-clenched. I studied his fingernails, long and cleanly-trimmed at the ends, as they slowly unclasped and settled over the leather seat. I imagined what it would be like to touch those hands without him threatening to maim me and shoot me with a pistol, what it would be like if those hands were actually touching me –

"I- " I made a strange hiccup sound, how many cans did I drink? I giggled for a while and leaned closer to Reborn's face, fingertips touching his knee gingerly, "Have, ne' kiss'd a guy before."

His hot breath came out in a forced regulated rhythm, somehow Reborn's face was really really close and I could see a dark look in his eyes that should have frightened the bejesus out of me but I was too tipsy to preserve my life. I was suddenly struck with the notion of kissing the guy,

And so I did.

My kissing experiences are sadly, rather limited despite my gorgeous looks – the first was with a girl from next door when I told her her hair was pretty and she puckered her lips and kissed me rather painfully on the lips/ teeth, the second was in high school when I kissed this girl with really nice legs in the hallway. Anyhow, kisses that I know of are awkward, soft and fleeting. Kissing Reborn – maybe it was the alcohol or something, but kissing him was the exact opposite.

I was immediately wrapped in a strange bubble – as though the only thing I could ever think of was that pair of hard, living lips pressed against mine, and the heat from Reborn radiating from our proximity – I was addicted. His fingers snapped forward and grabbed my neck almost violently, pulling me deeper into that wonderful feeling of a kiss. Strange though, I never thought kissing a guy would be this intense. I couldn't breathe, couldn't think, all I could do was feel the heat and press closer to the heat source that I was so heavily attracted to.

"Lambo." I bit back a moan at the husky baritone of his voice. I pulled back and absently noticed that I was half-seated on Reborn's lap. His clothes were rather dishevelled but remained relatively normal compared to my glazed look, erratic panting and messed up hair. We stared at each other for a while, breathing heavily.

"Y-your fingers are really," I squinted at the blurry image of Reborn seated on the floor, leaning against the sofa, "really, pretty."

And with that, I passed out promptly hitting my head on the coffee table.

Worst still, I didn't remember any of our 'first kiss' so to speak, until Reborn casually informed me of it a few years later.

* * *

The next day, I awoke to find a percussion ensemble blasting happily in my head and sprawled out an unfamiliar floor, with a blanket draped over me. Reborn then sauntered in, kicked my shoulder and demanded to know if I remembered anything of the night before.

"Ow, my head…" I rolled over miserably, promising myself never to get drunk again, "Uh, I think you were being a bastard…and we played some drinking game…and you started tap dancing, Reborn! You suck at dancing!" I croaked at him, trying to gloat despite the persistent percussion ensemble. Reborn glowered at me angrily and I stopped cackling, fearing for my virginity.

"Just, get out." Reborn grabbed me by the collar and pushed me out.


	3. Touch

In the morning, my throat decided to be an asshole and I felt kinda lightheaded.

By the end of the school day, I was crawling my way back home.

"s'cuse m," I muttered, half-dazed at the solid chest I had just collided into at the staircase.

"Cow. What's with you?" Of course, I had to bump into that sinister bastard when I was half-dead. I muttered something about octopuses and pushed aside, staggering upstairs.

The next time I cracked open my eyelids the sky outside was dark. I felt like shit, my whole body ached, my throat felt like a cow (ha, ha) was lodged in it and my skin was burning like an overcooked chicken in a microwave. I vaguely realised that I should find some medicine, but then again my legs didn't coorperate with me very well today, as I not-so-gracefully toppled off my bed and sent my shoujo manga flying all over. Crap, was this how I'm going to die? I felt my life flash by before my eyes.

"Nooooo… I have so much to live fooooor!" I croaked dramatically. And then suddenly, I was hoisted up unceremoniously. Being the ever-alert ninja that I was, I flailed around in order to distract my attacker and hit my head on the bed post. I stopped struggling when Reborn yelled at me to 'stay still and stop being an idiot'.

"How did you get in here?" I gasped, squinting at him. He pointed at the balcony window and rolled his eyes. After that he told me to 'shut up and stay there' before turning to leave. Somehow, my muddled-up brain decided that the world would end if he left my bedside, so I grabbed onto his pants/shirt/belt with my half-dead willpower and begged him not to leave while crying hysterically.

"Will – you – stop – it?" He punctuated with gritted teeth, trying to dislodge the handsome and delirious teen that was clinging onto his chest. "I'm just getting medicine, stay there!"

Reborn returned after a few minutes, along with some towels and a basin of water. He forced me to sit up and swallow a few tablets that made me choke and spit water all over the place – even on Reborn's unhappy face. Ha, that'll teach him!

Even in my half-delirious state, I couldn't stop staring at the way his hands moved. His actions were almost (almooooost) gentle as he rinsed the towel and replaced it onto my burning forehead. Without thinking, I grabbed onto one of his hands suddenly, directing it to my forehead, causing him to glare at me. Reborn's fingers were unbelievably cooling on my heated skin and I sighed in bliss, while keeping a death grip on his wrist as he tried to pull his hand away.

"Cow, what are you doing?" He demanded in a quiet voice, but I ignored him tactfully and nuzzled his hand like a happy cat.

"So cold," I whispered, eyes closed. Then suddenly I snapped them open again when his other free hand pressed against my neck. I inhaled sharply, vision blurring as the only thing I zoomed in on was those two cold hands on my skin. It didn't stop there- Reborn's hands started wandering around my clammy skin, cupping my face while spreading his fingers all over my neck, causing me to gasp out loud.

"R-reborn..." I closed my eyes, as one hand started unbuttoning my school uniform purposefully. I cracked open an eye with great difficulty and saw a something dark and smothering in his eyes that I would eventually equate to as lust. His eyes trailed across my flushed skin and cooled hands followed that path soon after, exploring down my abdomen in a slow path. My heart was ready to fucking fly out of my chest – it was thudding so erratically and loudly I'm sure China and I-pin's (childhood friend) ancestors over there could hear that shit beating in my ribcage. I couldn't stop a moan from escaping my lips when he coasted a hand over my nipple. Reborn jerked back slightly at the sound I made, and the look that he had somehow grew even darker.

"Yare yare, 'ya look so…scary right now," I muttered, heavy eyelids closing as I panted heavily. The room was too hot – my skin was too hot – it was terribly hard to breathe. I felt like I was on fire and the pair of calloused hands were the dousing the suffocating flames in my gut. I couldn't think of anything else except the feeling of my frantic heartbeat in my ears and the sensation of Reborn's hands resting on my chest and keeping that damn organ from flying out and escaping to Ireland. He gave a dark chuckle when he realised how affected I was by his demented groping.

"Looks like someone's pretty excited." He leaned down and breathed onto my ear teasingly – that bastard, hand snaking down to my crotch.

"Uffp- Reborn, I can't…" I croaked, squirming uncomfortably away from his hands, belatedly noticing how sexual the whole encounter had progressed to. I guess it didn't help much that I looked like a wanton bitch cracking open my eyes and staring up at him with the whole flushed-cheeks-parted-lips-slut face. Despite that, he seemed to understand my feverish predicament and backed away, not without giving an open-mouthed kiss to my neck.

His lips felt burning-cold on my skin. I felt a strong urge to either migrate to the North Pole or jerk off for the rest of my life.

"Only for you, cow." He sighed.

* * *

And so I chanced upon him two days later along the corridor. I was obviously totally recovered thanks to my amazing immune system and superior strength. I stared at him awkwardly for a while as he pointedly ignored me, searching for the keys to his apartment. I took a brave step and decided to man up and talk to him.

"Hey, uhm, Reborn?" I stared avidly at the ground.

"What."

I was burning a hole through the floor with my eyes. "Last last night… why did you do that? You know, the touchy touchy things."

Reborn quirked an eyebrow at my childish use of language and stared at me questioningly, "What are you talking about? I was just – _cooling you down_."

The way he said it, the look that he gave me as he almost fucking purred those words out – it was criminal. I dropped my entire school bag and books all over the floor.


End file.
